


[完结]拆卸文的写法总结

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 3p, 4P, M/M, Multi, 强拆, 拆卸片段赏析, 每段CP都有标明注意避雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 无聊的产物，把以前的拆卸总结一下，求同好太太勾搭(´｡✪ω✪｡｀)比如怎么♂拆，拆♂哪儿？机体部♂位介绍？有哪些比较好的手♂段？如何拆能让双方都很♂爽？有人要听吗





	[完结]拆卸文的写法总结

拆卸文的一些感想

以前曾经看过一个图，说变形金刚这个圈子，你知道的只是一个地球那么大，然后当你补完一个动画，发现你知道了太阳系，然后当你再去补一个动画，就知道了银河系，再补漫画，哦，又知道了本星系群，然后，你发现特么这只是宇宙中的一点点小尘埃（原图我找不到了，手机里没存）……  
总之，我是想说，变形金刚是一个非常庞大的群体，里面涉及的TF数不胜数。那么就有一个问题，这么多TF，总得有点感情故事吧？所以，TF的同人文就诞生了^_^  
如果你萌的是一些热门CP，那么恭喜你，你能吃到饱，像MOP，PJ这样的，一搜tag有一大堆文，每天都吃的饱饱的【顺便表白写文的太太们，你们都是世界的珍宝，我爱你们，从头雕到腿甲，每一条神经光纤都爱，请务必继续保持呀~比心心】。可是如果你萌的是一个冷CP，比北极圈还冷的，那么你天天饿的半死不活敲着碗的日子是经常的（笑），比如我萌的录感，搜tag连一页都不用下拉，心塞塞，而且现在感觉G1的粉越来越少……  
伟人教导我们：自己动手，丰衣足食。有的小朋友说怎么写呢？不就直接塞进去吗？No No No，那样太简单粗暴了，不好不好。我们要让世界充满爱【奇怪的笑容渐渐显露】  
正好最近拆拆小跑车系列差不多结束了，开了各种型号的车，所以一起来交流一下拆卸的心得感想啊XD  
指导思想  
首先请跟我一起大喊三声：没有我们不能拆的！没有我们不能拆的！没有我们不能拆的！天上飞的，地上跑的，水里游的，只有我们想不到，没有我们拆不了！！！  
拆卸的定义，大家应该都很熟悉哈。在变形金刚同人里，这是一种对XXOO的称呼，又称对接。鉴于大部分作品的TF都是不分性别的【但是后来又有了西梁丸……什么，你说IDW的阿尔西？风太大我听不清啊……】，大部分对接都是在男性之间进行。我们要明确的是，拆卸是一种神圣的行为，它代表了两个TF之间对彼此的感情寄托【包括强拆，那也是真爱的体现……啊呸】。所以，我们要抱着一种特殊的饱满的感情去看待拆文，用一种憧憬的、崇敬的、美好的、神圣的感觉去看。  
（好了以上都是啰嗦的话，大家直接看下面吧。）  
拆文怎么写  
好多太太都写过拆文，而且质量都超级高超级棒有没有！看的自己都会贼鸡儿石更啊，容我跪舔你们……我自问是达不到这个境界的，所以在此希望能跟太太们交流，得到你们的指导啊（不要面甲，啊呸……）  
1 动情  
一般来说，除了纯拆文，拆卸之前都是先动情的，这个多跟故事情节有关，我们也不说了哈，每个人都有自己的思路。一般来说煽情的居多，搞笑的也有，这个不要在意，遵循自己的内心就好。反正一切目的就是，让拆的那个觉得被拆的那个很可爱！很美味！想拆他！想狠狠地拆他！想把他拆到哭！  
2 前戏  
当差不多感情动了之后，那就可以开始前戏了。前戏指的是还没把对接面板打开的时候，一般包括手指碰触、拥抱、抚摸、亲吻等（也有一些用工具的）。  
2-1头雕：头雕的范围不大，但是包含的东西不少，比较敏感的地方有——光学镜，嘴唇，音频接收器，角徽等。  
2-2-1 光学镜  
相当于人类的眼睛。因为这里有视觉传感器，所以一般都比较敏感，亲吻光学镜能带给被拆方很强烈的刺激。  
2-2-2 嘴唇  
这里是很多人的最爱（包括我，笑）。接吻时TF们拆卸时的必经之路，氛围暧昧的接吻能调动起被拆方全身机体的反应。接吻时一般主要有这几个部件：嘴唇，舌头，牙齿，金属粘膜，舌根。嘴唇不用说了，虽然是最外层的，但是碰上嘴唇就意味着第一步完成了啊！而且用手指抚摸嘴唇或者轻舔嘴唇什么的感觉超色气有没有！舌头是重要工具，任何时候请牢记！描写接吻的时候，要好好地利用拆方的舌头！当前面嘴唇没什么抵抗的时候，一般被拆方可能会在牙齿处抵抗一下（当然是没用的啦哈哈），可以用其他方法让他张开牙齿，比如摸一下他的胸甲或者对接面板、大腿内侧什么的，百分百管用！当被拆方打开牙齿的时候，拆方的舌头就要抓住机会，长驱直入，横扫对方口腔里的一切！因为这个时候，占到先机是非常重要的，被拆方可能还有一点羞涩，或者不太情愿，那么一个到位的法式深吻足够让他缴械投降（嘴角开始上翘）！如果还嫌不够，可以用牙齿轻轻地咬对方的舌头，别咬舌尖，估计会疼，然后会被揍的！要咬舌头中间，或者咬舌头里面，快到油管那个地方（咬不着用舌尖用力按压也可以）。一般适当的舌头里的痛感可以更好地调动起被拆方的感觉。而且这个时候还可以增加被拆方口腔内的电解液分泌，起到X情效果。如果拆方段数高的话，还可以在这个时候说一些暧昧的话来调动气氛，但是注意，别咬到对方的舌尖了（笑）！  
2-2-3 音频接收器  
这也是很多人的最爱（没错也包括我）。相当于人类的耳朵。主要进攻方法有两种，一是把换气系统排出的气体吹到被拆方的接收器里，二是用舌头（主要是舌尖）来舔对方的接收器（含住也可以达到同样的效果），必要的时候，稍微用点力，咬一下也可以的（别太重了，不然会被揍的）。  
2-2-4 角徽  
这个我还没写过。其实一直很好奇比如像警车的头雕上的V字，要是被舔了会有什么反应呢（哈哈，爵士快来试试~~）期待写过的太太来交流23333

举例：（探幻）  
他的舌头透过那些甜腻的能量奶油伸了进来，掠过探长的防线，逗弄他的舌头。在能量奶油的润滑下，毫无阻挡地侵占他的口腔。半是挑逗半是引诱的，幻影将双唇覆盖在探长的嘴唇上，像是刚刚品尝爱恋滋味的年轻人，动作温柔而有力。幻影的金属舌头仿佛有生命一般，象一条小蛇在探长敏感的唇腔里深舔浅刺，用舌尖不断轻刷着探长口腔中脆弱的金属黏膜。探长情不自禁地伸出自己的舌头与幻影炙热的舌头纠缠在一起，在幻影的逗引下，探长顿时觉得自己的口腔仿佛不是自己的一般，嘴无法合拢，只感觉比平时更炙热的电解液延着嘴角迅速滑落，流进脖颈的线路缝隙里。  
探长抱住幻影的腰间，难耐地蹭了蹭他的胸甲。幻影开始用湿漉漉的舌头轻舔着探长被闭锁的光学镜，他能感受到探长的机体如预计般开始轻颤，换气循环也开始明显混乱。  
探长的手开始抚摸幻影的后挡板。作为回应，幻影自己打开了自己的对接面板。  
他用舌尖描摹着探长光学镜的每一个细节，因为经常要上战场，探长的光学镜处的金属皮肤很薄，遍布着丰富的元件，传感器相当敏感。虽然光学镜被锁着，但是他还是能感觉到幻影舌尖的轻刷，这种强烈的刺激让他越来越难以忍受。他用手指摸索着探向幻影的备用接口，触摸最外面的金属褶皱。幻影感觉到了探长越来越高的机体温度，看着探长因为光学镜看不到而略显迷茫的表情，轻轻地摆动机体蹭了蹭他的对接板。  
【分析】我们看，在这段文字里，幻影充分调动了舌头的作用（当然了他是被拆的，只是我觉得幻影应该比探长主动），而且在探长光学镜被他锁住的情况下，对探长的光学镜进行了充分的开发，以达到调戏的目的。接吻的时候，幻影很好地把握住了节奏，不至于让探长太快失控，又能充分调动起探长的反应。【为少爷鼓掌！】

再比如这段：（D38）  
旁边的双胞胎正在热烈地讨论片头，敌无双的音频接收器旁边响起火伴低低的声音。  
“把夜视镜关上，敌无双。别说话。”  
随后，有一条柔软的舌头舔在了他的接收器上，像一条灵活的小蛇，仔细描绘着接收器的形状，一点一点蹭过所有的角落。因为长期孤身在宇宙里奔波，为了能迅速发现敌情，敌无双的接收器比任何地方都要更敏感。关闭了夜视镜，在漆黑一片的电影院里，接收器上传来的软麻好像陡然被放大了几百倍，他忍不住就要溢出呻吟。烟幕及时地吻上了他，所有绵软的呻吟都被他吞了回去。  
旁边的双胞胎还在讨论炸弹冲着他们飞过来了，横炮兴奋地吱哇乱叫。  
敌无双却完全无心看影片，烟幕搂着他的脖子，耐心而细致地舔舐着他的唇角，舌尖滑过他的牙齿，找到了他的舌头。烟幕轻轻地卷起舌尖，勾住他的舌尖，调皮地往外逗引。敌无双感觉到电解液不受控制地流出口腔，流进他脖颈的线路缝隙里。  
【分析】在这段文字里，烟幕撩敌无双的时候主要方向是接收器，因为对于敌无双来说，长期孤身作战，接收器的敏感度是非常高的（所以一定要了解火伴的敏感地方到底在哪里，这一点很重要），另外还有唇角。这是一个非常暧昧的地方，不会太色情，不会动作太大，但是足以让对方放下戒备，大家要善用哟~~

还有这段：【录感消红4P】  
红警亲上了感知器的嘴唇。感知器惊恐地瞪大了光学镜。  
安保主任居然亲了首席科学家。  
他甚至不知道自己惊恐的到底是自己被红警亲了还是觉得和红警比起来自己应该更加攻一些。  
红警用柔软的金属舌头小心地撬着他的牙齿，感知器坚定地咬着牙关不肯投降。红警突然感受到消防车把一个试管塞进了他的接口，他抑制不住地栽倒在感知器的头雕上。感知器被这撞击弄的一声惊叫，却也让红警终于撬开了他的嘴唇，灵巧的舌头伸了进去，长驱直入地扫荡过他口腔里的所有触感。  
【分析】红警的技巧相当赞！虽然是撞到了感知器，但是这样主动出击才能占到先机！

【威补】  
威震天按住小跑车的接口，在对方哆嗦的功夫捏住他的下巴，亲上了他骂骂咧咧的嘴。双唇之间电解液的交换，让小跑车的机体又开始迅速升温。威震天撬开补小受的嘴唇，灵活的舌头扫过他的口腔，舔舐着他的牙齿，逗弄着小跑车的舌头，使得小跑车浑身瘫软。  
【分析】这段主要在写威总的霸气来！掌握绝对主动权！毕竟是艹翻寻光号的男人XD（什么？）

【红蜘蛛X轮胎】  
轮胎把头雕扭到一边，咬紧牙关抵抗着机体越来越难以控制的反应。  
红蜘蛛钳住轮胎的下颚，迫使他扭过来，再次吻了上去。  
“啊……唔……不要……”唇被猛烈的封住了，一阵天翻地覆的吸吮。灵巧的舌头强行进入口中，固执的纠缠他的舌头不放，毫无反抗能力，只能被迫吞咽着两机混在一起的电解液，晶莹的液体沿着唇瓣溢出了口，一直流到胸口。轮胎渐渐觉得CPU有点昏昏沉沉的，整个机体也有点无力，一种不知名的快感从输出管里升起。  
【分析】小红的吻技和他的高跟鞋一样让人舔！强拆就是要绝对霸气！

【D38】  
“把夜视镜关掉，烟幕。别说话。”  
敌无双把同样的话还给烟幕。他轻吻着烟幕的脖颈线路，一路吻上他的嘴唇。在对方想逃离的时候，适时地搂住他的后脑，加深了这个吻。他毫不客气地探索着他口腔里的每一寸土地，恣意翻搅着缤纷的蜜汁。烟幕沉浸在这强势的热吻中，机体感觉渐渐酥麻无力，接口处却传来更恼人的感觉。  
……  
“啊……不要……”烟幕忍不住惊叫一声，随后就被敌无双吻住，剩余的声音都吞没在两机绵软的亲吻中。敌无双捏着烟幕的下颚，用力吸吮着他的味蕾，逐渐加大了手中的力量。他细细吻着他，品味着他的味道，舌尖在他口中搅动着，追逐着他的柔软，缠了上去，拉着烟幕和他一起享受这种感觉。  
【分析】撩完就跑的熊孩子烟幕被敌无双按住一顿拆，猎人先生的技巧也是相当熟练！对待熊孩子，就是要把他们狠狠地拆哭！【莫名激动】

2-2 机体  
调动机体的反应主要有两种方法，抚摸和舌头。这是前戏中的重要部分，一定要重视！它直接关系着后面的行动！要是做不好了，被拆方一个飞踹，或者小拳拳打你胸甲，你就别想再继续了（笑）。这里比较敏感的地方主要有，脖颈，胸甲边缘，肩甲，手指，手腕缝隙，腹甲，大腿内侧等。  
2-2-1 脖颈  
一般用舔或者吸。脖颈处一般都是电缆线比较多的，还有一些类似引擎旁边的东西，可以适当地描写一下被拆方仰头的动作，这样脖颈处会弯出一个弧线，非常性感。  
2-2-2 肩甲  
方法同上。另外还有一点就是，如果用后入式的话，在过载的那一瞬间，拆方可以从后面咬住被拆方的肩甲，这个时候带点痛感可以有更完美的过载体验（捂脸）。其实大多数被拆方都是多少有一点你虐我我也会很高兴的想法的XD【但是别咬太狠了】  
2-2-3 胸甲边缘  
之所以认为这里敏感是因为里面有很多精密的线路，如果释放微小电流的话，被拆方的机体反应绝对超乎想象。这里的装甲厚度几乎为0，用各种方法都可以达到很好的效果。因为考虑到被拆方的反应，以及位置关系，在进攻这里的时候，建议写的时候最好把被拆方压倒在充电床上，或者按在墙边进行壁咚。  
2-2-4 手指和手腕缝隙  
手指也同样是敏感部位啊！还有手腕缝隙，不多说，你们都懂对不^_^  
2-2-5 腹甲  
这部分比较简单，只要拆方稍加吮舔同时记得在路过突出的节点的时候将舌尖深入去舔弄就可以了，这是上半身过渡到下半身的阶段，拆方要有极度的耐性，不可操之过急，在过渡的过程中仍然需要对被拆方的胸甲或嘴唇进行爱抚，以稳定被拆方的情绪，以及更好地调动被拆方的反应。不过随着拆方口唇的下移，被拆方的胸甲和嘴唇可改用指尖进行爱抚。指尖爱抚胸甲的要领和上面用舌头的差不多，爱抚嘴唇的时候记得放慢速度，还可以把手指伸进嘴里去（如果胳膊长度够的话，笑）  
2-2-6 大腿内侧  
同上。照顾好每一条神经线路即可。我们的重点在后面对不？（笑）

举例：（警爵蓝）  
警车从背后将头雕靠近蓝霹雳仰起的脖颈，伸出舌头，不疾不徐地在他裸露又敏感的连接处舔着。粘腻的舌头仿佛有魔力一般，重重地滑过银灰色的金属皮肤，一道亮晶晶的电解液从舌尖处落下，沿着蓝霹雳光滑的涂装，一直向下滑到最隐秘的地方。在房间里淡淡的灯光照射下，闪着诱人的光芒。  
而更令人目眩神迷的，是蓝霹雳现在的机体。此时他正仰靠在警车的胸前，风扇急速地转动，爵士在他胸前的啃咬丝毫没有放松，他用舌尖和牙齿连续攻击蓝霹雳一侧的车灯，使得蓝霹雳另一侧得不到爱抚的车灯更加敏感，他有点难受地挺了挺自己的胸甲。  
爵士冲警车使了个眼色。  
警车伏在蓝霹雳的接收器旁说：“乖，自己摸。”  
蓝霹雳已经因为过度的机体高温CPU像停止了运转一样，光镜里盈满了清洗液，视野模糊一片，他觉得自己好像失去了思考能力，唯一的感觉就是没被爵士照顾到的那一侧车灯有阵阵的酥痒麻胀，下面似乎也开始变得湿润。  
爵士又用力在车灯上咬了一下。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……不要啊……”蓝霹雳拼命摇着头，清洗液流了下来，他的嘴唇因为强烈的刺激而无法闭合。眼看着机体的难耐得不到缓解，他只好自己伸手抚上自己另一侧的车灯，先是在胸甲边缘抚摸了几圈，然后指尖滑到了车灯处，他的中指和拇指按压着车灯中间的光纤，旋转揉捏，上下拨弄。他不由得紧闭光学镜，不断扭动着机体，嘴里发出阵阵喘息。  
【分析】在这段文字里，哥哥和嫂子分别从脖颈和胸甲处对小弟进行了不同方式的爱抚（哈哈哈哈），警车是后入式，所以可以居高临下地控制蓝霹雳的脖颈，后仰的性感线条可以详细描写。爵士在前面，可以采用跪式，撅起后挡板（好想摸爵仔圆润润的PP），对小弟弟从没被人开发过的胸甲进行舔舐【达特森三胸弟XD】。一般来说，如果胸甲前有车灯的，这里都是敏感部位。如果没有车灯，那么找装甲连接处，相信我，没错的。

还有这段：（警爵蓝）  
爵士舔舐着他的大腿内侧。这里平时是甚少露出来的，所以几乎受不了一丁点的挑逗。现在警车在背后把他的大腿大大地分开，托着他的膝盖，平时隐秘的地方全部暴露在爵士的眼前。爵士用舌头舔弄着蓝霹雳的大腿内侧，吮吸挑逗，蓝霹雳的腰身不由自主地颤抖着，机体几乎完全瘫软在警车身上。  
【分析】这是一段专门的大腿内侧描写。【爵士干得好！】

再比如这段：（警爵拟人）  
他在干什么？警车有那么一瞬间呆住了。手指处传来的触感柔软而温暖，爵士灵巧的舌头包裹住警车的手指，上上下下，舔舐着每一寸皮肤，还抬头狡猾地看了看他。警车使劲想把手抽回来，但是爵士一点也没反抗，随着他的力气向前一倒，挂在了他的身上。警车一愣，爵士抬起左腿，跨坐在警车大腿上，他的臀部轻轻地在警车的腿上摩擦起来，一手抓着警车的手接着舔，另一只手则迅速地开始解警车制服的扣子。  
这个姿势，简直太色情了。警车拼命地压制自己心里奇怪的感觉，伸手挡住爵士的手。但是爵士完全不跟他纠缠，立刻就放弃了他的扣子，而是直接从衣服下摆伸进去，捏住他胸前挺立的突起，轻柔地开始打圈。  
“不……爵士，你在干什么？放开我……”  
话还没说完，警车的嘴就被爵士给堵住了。放开了警车手指的舌头灵活地撬开他的双唇，一点一点舔过他的牙齿，来到最隐秘的舌尖处，轻轻地啃咬，而手上的动作也不停，一手挑逗警车的胸前，一手则一路下滑到他跨坐的地方，隔着制服，轻轻地摩挲着下面的部位。警车想推开爵士，想站起来，可是身体的感觉越来越奇怪，他觉得自己有点头晕脑胀，身上也没有力气了。  
爵士舔过警车的唇角，脖子，一路向下，来到早已解开扣子的胸前，用舌尖上下逗弄小小的突起，警车忍不住发出一声呻吟。爵士感到两个突起越来越烈的坚硬程度，就像要脱离皮肤一样的坚挺凸出。爵士笑笑，加快了舌头上的动作，两只手也开始在警车的裤子里面游移。  
【分析】这段虽然是拟人，但是跟机体描写很多都是相通的哈，我们学习，要触类旁通！在这段文字里，爵士先是吮吸警车的手指，然后用臀部摩擦（这是仅次于舌头的好工具！），还有胸前的突起（类似机体的胸甲缝隙）。另外要表扬爵士的是，在遇到警车的抵抗之后，没有恋战，而是直接掀开衣服！（类似于机体的伸到装甲里面去）【再次为爵士鼓掌！】

【录感消红】  
红警的手抚摸着他的镜筒。方舟里的每个TF都知道，那是感知器全身上下最敏感的地方。感知器被红警熟练的挑逗弄的机体紧绷，每一条线路都在颤抖着。  
录音机已经顺着他的掌心舔舐到了他的手臂。科学家的手臂线条十分漂亮，录音机的舌头细细地打磨着感知器的涂装，向装甲的缝隙里吹气。  
红警还在吻着他，不但如此，他还把手伸到了他胸甲的边缘，用指尖刮蹭着这里，感知器被这感觉撩拨的快要发狂了。  
【分析】感知器的敏感点是他独有的，镜筒，所以还是那句话，找对敏感点是重点！

【探幻】  
幻影笑了笑，轻柔地把能量奶油抹开，他的手指上沾上了少许奶油。幻影看了看自己的手，把手指放在嘴边，伸出舌头，缓慢而色气地舔了上去。  
探长一动不动地看着幻影。我从来不知道他的舌头还可以伸这么长。  
幻影的舌尖探进手指关节处已经裸露出来的缝隙，寻找着掩藏在装甲下的细小元件。他向自己的手腕处吹着气，那里的电路已经被弄的湿漉漉的，探长能看到那些敏感的元件在橘黄色的灯光下显得亮晶晶。幻影轻咬着，舔舐着，以探长很熟悉的方式挑逗着自己的神经线，也挑逗着探长的光学镜和循环系统。他上下移动着自己的舌尖，探索着自己平时很少探索过的关节的每一处线缆，每一根光纤，若有若无的刺激让他轻叹一声。  
探长的手指关节几乎被捏掉了一层涂漆。  
幻影翘起嘴角，他的舌尖缩了回去，他把手指伸进了自己的嘴里，带着那些白色的能量奶油。修长的手指在他的嘴里来回转动，他张开了嘴，探长能清楚地看到他的手指在一个一个描摹着口腔里的节点，一颗一颗的牙齿，每一个细小的粘膜突起。幻影垂下光学镜，用手指徐徐地，慵懒地，摩擦过自己的嘴唇。从嘴角，到嘴角，那弧度简直诱人极了。  
探长觉得自己现在全身唯一能动的就是嘴巴。他吞下了一口电解液。  
幻影用手指刷过自己的上下唇内侧，摩挲着自己的舌头根部，他把嘴张的更大了些，以使手指能更好地深入到口腔内部。他轻柔地碾过自己舌头的边缘，按压着那些脆弱的金属粘膜。他卷起自己的舌头，和手指交缠在一起，软金属下的细小出口开始情不自禁地分泌出更多的电解液，混着那些白色的能量奶油，搅拌出一片色情的空间。乳白色的液体从幻影的嘴角流出来。  
探长听到自己的火种跳动频率在加速。  
幻影的另一只手上也沾了不少奶油，他抚摸上自己的机体，蓝白色的装甲上的奶油多的简直让探长炫目。幻影用手指慢慢地把机体上的奶油一点一点地蹭开。他的手指落在脖颈处，那里有着漂亮的线条。幻影仰起头，脖颈似乎显露的更加明显。他轻慢地抚摸过自己脖颈上的装甲，随着头雕不断扭动，脖颈形成了一个性感的弧线。他的手掌向下移动到胸甲的车窗玻璃，那里并不是很大，幻影整个手掌罩住了这里。他微微晃动着机体，用手指在这里打着圈，按压着自己装甲上的突起，沿着电路的方向，一路爱抚到最边缘的缝隙。幻影发出了一声甜美的呻吟。  
没错，是呻吟。探长大口地吞着电解液，光学镜一点都不敢错开地看着。他知道幻影的胸甲边缘缝隙是敏感带，看着自己熟悉的那个机体以这种方式抚摸，呻吟，探长觉得既熟悉又陌生。  
奶油渗进幻影的装甲缝隙里，蓝白色的机体变得仿佛更加柔和。他的腰线开始不自觉地抬起一点，好像在摩擦着什么。他的手指微微有些颤抖，仿佛有生命一般在自己爱抚自己的胸甲。抬头看到探长睁大的光学镜，幻影冲他露出一个充满欲望的眼光。他的整个机体都沁出了一层薄薄的冷凝液，在这暧昧的灯光之下，变成令人垂涎的浅色。  
【分析】在这段文字里，少爷充分地位大家展示了舌头和手指的功效！如何舔，以及如何舔的让看的TF都石更了，就是少爷这样的！少爷会玩啊！大家为幻影娴熟而色情的自舔技巧打call！不要吝啬你的掌声！

3 对接  
终于到这里了，都写累了……求亲亲抱抱举高高~~o(>_<)o ~~  
对接其实并不只是把管子插进对方的接口里那么简单，它是十分神圣的（你快滚吧）……  
对接包括两大部分，一部分是对被拆方的输出管的照顾，可以用抚摸，亲吻，舔舐等，一部分是直接插进接口里去XD【在此对于接口和备用接口不做区别，视为等同】  
输出管的具体描写原作里是没有啦（没有吧？），看过不少太太的文章，这里仅说明自己的想法。  
输出管应当包括管子本身和周围的附属物，比如管子和机体连接处的那一圈金属皮肤（褶皱）。不要小瞧那一圈皮肤哟~~后文分析。管子最敏感的应该是顶端可以射出交换液的出口，不要忽视了那里，适当地用手指轻掐一下，或者用舌尖舔一下，再甚者往里面释放一点点的电流（别太大，千万注意！救护车表示输出管是生物装置，玩坏了他不会换，会换也不给换！），都是不错的做法，效果一定可观。  
接口反正是怎么舒服怎么来呗。打开对接面板之后，外层是保护叶片，一般没什么特别大的用处，可以用手指揉一揉，捏一捏，主要作用在于挑起被拆方的呻吟声，以及让对方进一步放下戒备。一般你能碰到他保护叶的话，那基本上就等同于他认可你拆他了。进了保护叶之后，就是甬道了，也叫对接通道，是拆方的管子大显神通的地方（笑）。里面有分布节点，寻找和按压也是小情趣哟~~甬道的终点是能源镜，也叫油箱垫片，大概类似于G点之类的存在，顶到位可以给被拆方无与伦比的过载体验（相信拆方都没问题的！）。再往里就是最终的目的地所在了——次级油箱，存储液体用的。什么液体？不说了哈XD

举例：【录漂感】  
“喂，谁是外人啊！”漂移不满自己被丢下，报复似的捏住感知器的输出管掐了一下。  
“啊……不……要，那里……不行……啊啊啊…… ”  
仿若瞬间有电流击向感知器，他的机体忍不住要弹跳起来。太过强烈的感觉，让他几乎就要过载。   
漂移和录音机的速度越来越快，两个家伙像故意约好似的，每一下都很深地撞击着接口里最敏感的一个点。蛮横的欲望不断撞进他最深处，不间断的插入、摩擦，使得感知器已经完全没有办法说话，只能跟着他们两个的动作不停地摇晃自己的机体。感知器的穴口紧窒，因为是初拆，本能的抗拒而越夹越紧，漂移和录音机被包裹的滚烫的火热就越舒服， 简直销魂到了极点。一次又一次的冲撞，翻天覆地的快感呼啸袭来……终于，在几次猛烈的抽插后，两个家伙几乎是同时在感知器体内释放了。白色的交合液从两个接口里流出来，顺着两人的大腿缝隙滴在地上。  
【分析】描写比较清楚，不过要注意的是，漂移同学在这里的行为是有一定危险性的，建议谨慎使用，感知器的狙击枪可不是闹着玩的。

【漂感】  
漂移用手加快了对感知器输出管的摩擦，同时用指腹抠弄输出管顶端的小小的出口。  
“啊啊不要！漂移！快点住手！”  
“原来这里是敏感点啊。”漂移不但没有停手，反而开始向那个小小的圆洞里释放微小的电流，感知器被刺激的浑身绷紧，接口也不由自主地用力收缩。  
“啊，小感，太棒了……”漂移满意地玩弄着眼前的管子，上面已经被液体弄的一塌糊涂。  
【分析】这次漂移同学做的还不错。大家要体会对小出口的应用，活学活用（哈哈）……

【探幻】  
探长打开自己的对接面板，里面的输出管已经开始有抬头的趋势。幻影舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖一路向下，滑过探长的胸甲和腹甲，直接来到了输出管这里，低头舔上了它。  
探长差点失声尖叫起来。意外强烈的刺激使探长全身的线路不自觉地收缩，他只感觉自己的输出管已经涨到极点。  
幻影在探长的输出管的底部上舔了几遍后，再沿着管子向上，最后再把管子的顶端吞进嘴里。因为探长的管子实在是太过于粗大，幻影的嘴张到最大，才终于把整根管子都含了进去。他的口腔里几乎没有多余的空间，舌头被挤压到了角落里，舌根处的压感让他的电解液又开始大量地分泌，在一下一下的吞吐中，弄湿了探长的整根输出管，流在输出管周围。  
强烈的快感使探长的机体不住地颤抖，幻影这时也用嘴在探长的管子上开始大进大出，每次都把它整个的吞进口中，使前端几乎要顶到自己的油管；吐出来的时候，金属舌头上粘上的电解液在舌头和输出管之间形成一条透明的长线。幻影抬起头来看着全身绷紧的探长，探长的头向后仰着，显然已经被幻影的刺激撩拨的不能自己。  
【分析】这是一段对少爷咬（分开读）的描写。无论对于拆方还是被拆方，输出管被舔都是绝对刺激到极点的！请善用舌头！这段里有两个描写大家请注意，一个是舌头被挤压导致的压感强烈而流出电解液，一个是输出管周围被弄湿。不要小瞧这两句话，比写什么“挂着银丝”要更加带感！！！

【威补】  
“你要干什么？”补天士惊慌地扭着自己的胳膊，然而他只听到了身后手铐的声音。  
“给你这个不听话的坏孩子一点惩罚。”威震天打开自己的对接面板，坐到椅子上，向后陷进去。“过来，坏孩子。”  
补小受不情不愿地蹭过去，威震天的输出管已经有抬头的趋势，显然刚才补小受那活色生香的画面让它受到了不小的刺激，它看起来似乎在渴求着什么能让它更满足的东西。  
“如果你表现的足够好，那今天你就到此为止。”威震天抚摸着补天士的接收器。  
补小受的手被铐在后面，他只能用腰撑起自己的上半机体，把头雕埋进威震天的两腿之间。小跑车清楚地看着威震天的形状和尺寸，它似乎比以前见到的更大了。他伸出舌头，用舌尖描绘着那里的形状，一点一点勾勒出条条褶皱。威震天发出一声满意的喘息，把身子坐的更加靠进椅子靠背。小跑车微微侧头，把舌尖上的舔舐全部吞了进去，开始进进出出的挑动。他的嘴角流出了未来得及吞咽的电解液，滴在他膝盖下的地板上。他听到威震天的喉咙里溢出了满足的呻吟声。  
房间里只有情欲撞击的声音和色气的水声。  
威震天忽然把机体靠得更加低了一些，他伸出手抓住补小受的后脑，将他牢牢地按向自己的胯间。补小受整个机体都栽进威震天的双腿之间，浑身一阵颤抖。随后，威震天惬意地松开了手，小跑车跪不住，差点倒在地板上，他用后挡板撑住上半机体，风扇快速地循环着，嘴角流出了一些白色的粘稠的液体。  
【分析】这段文字里用了工具手铐，因为补小受手被铐在后面，所以机体自然会向前倾，所以每次吞吐的冲击就格外大。具体的我们在后面工具部分详细说。

【D38】  
没过一会儿，当电影里的男女主角开始接吻的时候，敌无双感觉到一双手又开始撩拨自己了。烟幕虽然还是看着电影屏幕的样子，但是手却开始在敌无双的腿甲内侧抚摸，挑逗着每一个神经元件。磨人的小手逐步向上滑，来到他的对接面板处，出于多年火伴的熟悉，烟幕轻而易举就找到了敌无双的装甲暗扣，轻轻一扣。敌无双能感觉到自己本已经休息的输出管上覆盖了一双手，那双手的拇指和其他四指合拢起来，模仿接口的形状，轻轻地套弄着。  
烟幕的手描绘着它的轮廓，感受它的一部分在自己手中慢慢变硬，他听到敌无双的换气声再次粗重起来，机体也开始小幅度地扭动着，似乎是想要逃开情欲的挑拨。  
烟幕得意地舔了舔嘴唇，他的手加快了套弄的速度。敌无双的输出管在他的手下变得僵硬，他喉咙里发出压抑的呻吟声。烟幕揉搓地更加卖力，仿佛手上套弄的是至高无上的珍宝，拇指摩挲着管子顶端的节点，引得敌无双一阵颤抖。输出管不断变粗变大，顶端已经开始渗出星点的液体。烟幕扶了扶自己的3D眼镜，迅速收回手，开始一本正经地看电影。  
敌无双气的差点跳起来。  
烟幕在夜视镜状态下，再次回给敌无双一个纯真无辜的笑容。  
【分析】烟幕在电影院漆黑一片里撩拨敌无双，企图撩完就跑，烟幕你完蛋了！【苍蝇搓手.jpg】其实只是想说，用手指比圈模仿接口的形状去抚摸对方的输出管，可以给对方更好的体验！如果不想让对方很快过载，可以在关键时刻掐住顶端，然后看他不满又想求你的样子XD

【红蜘蛛X轮胎】  
“一边骂还一边哭？有意思……”红蜘蛛饶有兴致地舔了舔嘴唇，“这种感觉可真带感啊，小跑车。”  
接口里塞了几根手指了，四根？还是五根？轮胎已经顾不上去想这些了，在红蜘蛛颇有技巧的手指挑逗之下，他的甬道被充分地扩张，润滑液沿着大腿的缝隙流在地上，形成了一片亮晶晶的湿润。  
红蜘蛛的舌尖在他的胸甲上游移，吸噬着，这里敏感的金属元件比任何地方都要多，酥麻感从背脊一路窜上，冲击着轮胎的整个大脑模块，不知不觉中忘记了接口里的危险。看轮胎不再抗拒自己，红蜘蛛放在轮胎接口里的手开始轻轻揉弄，手指慢慢的扩张领地，细细碾压每一个节点……  
【分析】这一段主要是写小红最开始先用手指进行扩张。这一点是非常必要的，一般初拆的TF都比较紧，所以不能一开始就用管子（除非你想让他撕裂伤），所以手指就成了非常好的先遣部队。使用的时候，一定注意要放慢速度，要温柔，要慢慢地带领被拆方，在对方不抗拒的情况下再进行下一步。【对小红的温柔提出表扬！】

【警爵蓝】  
蓝霹雳的挣扎在警车将手指伸进他的接口之后戛然而止，取而代之的是他弓起的后背和一声近乎高亢的尖叫。警车扭过蓝霹雳的头雕，吻住那和自己一模一样的嘴唇。所有的声音都被堵在了发声器里。双唇在他的舌尖肆意地啃咬，蓝霹雳感觉自己的电解液不受控制地溢出口腔，湿润的触感让他小声地叫了出来。警车奖励似的捏住他的下巴，两舌四唇极致缠绵地相交着，磨蹭着。  
爵士突然用嘴将蓝霹雳的输出管完全罩住，迅速而用力地上下吸吮。他用自己的口唇紧紧地箍住蓝霹雳的管子，不停地套弄，每个角落都被仔细地舔到，舌尖围绕着它转圈，自上而下，深深地吞入，吮吸。蓝霹雳全身的电荷疯狂奔窜，向输出管聚集。  
警车已经送进了两根手指，他缓慢地在里面转动着自己的手指。因为蓝霹雳是初次对接，警车很有耐心地在他的甬道内壁里寻找着那些突起的节点，然后徐徐地按压，再向更里面深入。  
蓝霹雳的眉头紧紧地皱着，面甲上浮现出痛苦和愉悦相互交错的神色，恍惚的光学镜里酝酿着情欲的色泽，通体被冷凝液浸的透亮。他忽然感觉到一股前所未有的感觉直冲向两腿之间，这感觉让他不可抑制地开始痉挛。  
【分析】还有像警车这样，可以在手指扩张的同时，采用一些别的方法安抚对方。比如亲吻，抚摸，这样可以缓解被拆方初次的不适和紧张。【对警车也提出表扬！】

【锁感】  
死锁抓住感知器输出管的手没有放开，反而轻揉了几下，又将更多的润滑剂涂进感知器的接口，抓住感知器输出管的手一紧一松，将感知器的注意力全引到前面去了，然后，没有预警的，将一根手指伸进了接口。  
“啊，好痛，不要……不要！”感知器扭动臀部想摆脱插在里面的手指，死锁慢慢将手指抽出来一点，然后又猛地插了进去，感知器难受得只想往前逃。接口因异物的侵入而收缩着，在润滑剂的帮助下，手指很容易地在里面抽插着。而适应了那奇怪的感觉后，接口在手指的抽弄下竟传来一阵阵麻痒的快感，直冲向感知器两腿间的输出管，使上面涌出了浅色的液体，颤抖着就快过载了。死锁抓着感知器输出管的手却在它要高潮的时候猛的按住了。  
被强行压下来的过载使得感知器拼命地扭动腰部，而接口的手指已经变成了两只，激烈的扭转着，让感知器的输出管涌出更多的液体。可死锁仍不放开紧握感知器输出管的手，直到接口完全湿润才将按住的手放开。  
……  
死锁将输出管完全抽出，摩擦到了突出的某一点，感知器因这个动作感到极大的愉悦，忍不住呻吟出声，死锁再次将手漂移向感知器的接口，又将两只手指插了进去。因为刚才的撑大，接口在两只手指插入时只感到麻痒的快感，死锁将感知器的输出管上的手移开，进而抚摸起被插入两只手指的接口，感知器难受的扭动身体，接口在手指扭动和抽插过程中涌现出一股又一股的快感，让他忍不住弓起腰部。  
【分析】像死锁同学这样的有S潜质的TF的话，可以不那么温柔，毕竟小感的机体他作为漂移的时候已经开发了很多次了，能够经受的住。不过有些时候，这种带点粗暴的行为反倒能让被拆方感觉更加的【根据法律法规本词条不予显示】哟~~

4 过载  
对于过载的描写嘛，翻来覆去其实就那么点东西，我们还是通过举例来看吧XD就不分析了哈……

【警爵蓝】  
警车突然感到蓝霹雳的机体明显的一震，接口也开始紧紧地收缩，他发出一声高过一声的甜腻的呻吟，机体也开始不自觉地大幅度摆动起来，这让爵士感受到的刺激更加强烈。  
接口里的灼热让警车加快了抽插速度，一浪高过一浪的战栗袭遍蓝霹雳的全身，从内置系统渗透至金属皮肤表层，机体的里里外外被快感冲刷。坚持了几下之后，蓝霹雳再也抵挡不住甬道内的连环冲刺，他的输出管先是溢出点点白色，然后猛然喷发。  
几乎是与此同时的，爵士也用力掐住了警车的肩甲，浑身颤抖着迎来了过载。他的护目镜猛地调到最大亮度，变成几乎白色，随后又暗了下来，显然是陷入极度快感的冲击中。  
警车体内的热点也在逐渐升高，终于在最后猛一用力，将全部的液体都灌进蓝霹雳的油箱里。他缓缓地抽出自己的管子，抬起蓝霹雳的小腿，在上面落下一个温柔的吻。

【录感消红4P】  
在这多重刺激之下，感知器哭喊着尖叫着迎来了过载。录音机在他身后重重地挺了几下，把大量的液体灌进他的油箱里。旁边的红警也在饱受折磨的情况下，双手用力掐进了桌子的缝隙，交合液如同洒水一样飞溅了出来，消防车抱着他的后挡板，也把自己的液体射进了灼热的接口里。  
感知器无力地仰躺在录音机的机体上，风扇飞速地循环换气。红警爬起来，捏住感知器的下巴。带着感知器自己液体气味的舌头伸了进来，纠缠着他的牙齿。

【威补】  
“啊……宝贝，你好棒……”威震天在小跑车的接收器旁低语着，忽然用力掐住他的下巴。  
小跑车的接口猛地一阵收缩。  
他终于在从未有过的快感中释放了自己，威震天也在同时将自己灼热的交合液洒在了他的次级油箱内。这已是他们在三个小周期内达到的第五次过载，棕红色的小舰长已经渐入下线状态，而威震天却又慢慢兴奋起来，没有一点疲态。   
他抱起已经昏昏沉沉的小跑车，让他骑在自己的身上，将他早已肿胀起来的接口抵住自己的管子，然后一个挺身，又将小跑车唤醒了。  
“呜……”此时小跑车已经直不起身了，连爬在联合舰长的身上都感到有些困难。“铁桶头，求……求你，我……不……行了……”断断续续的语句说明小舰长的体力已经到了极限。   
随后小跑车就下线了。  
至于后面怎么被拆，他已经没法去想了。他甚至想对威震天说：“接口给你，随便玩吧，我先下线了。”

【威补2】  
身下的小跑车已经完全顾不上想什么了，他现在只有一个念头，就是想要身上的大型机体更多的冲撞。他的腰胯剧烈地扭动着，后挡板蹭在威震天的胸甲处，他的面甲伏在床单里，双手无意识地蹭着背后的TF，电解液从他的嘴角溢出，挂在床单上，冷凝液遍布线路缝隙里，闪着奇异的光，这使得他看起来格外诱人。  
威震天的速度越来越快，冲撞也越来越强烈。他终于大吼一声，猛地用力掐住小跑车的后挡板，把交合液全数射进了他的次级油箱里。他抽出自己的输出管，扶起小跑车，让他坐在自己的腿甲上。小跑车无力地靠着他，头雕蹭着他的胸口。  
“好了吧，快点给我把手铐解开。”小跑车的声音都累了。  
威震天亲了亲他满脸的冷凝液。“别忘了，还有23次。”

【D38】  
早就知道这里是烟幕的死穴，敌无双咬紧牙关，抱着烟幕的腰身上下抖动。此时的烟幕早就开始发出一声高过一声的欣喜的呻吟，机体也开始不自觉地大幅扭动起来。  
“小点声，亲爱的……”敌无双用手捂住烟幕的发声器，加快了自己的速度。  
烟幕搂住敌无双的肩甲，冷凝液遍布全身。  
任由欲望驱使着自己，敌无双毫无节制地在烟幕身体里冲击着。烟幕整个机体的重量都压在小小的接口上，交合处的润滑液顺着他的大腿流了下来，粘腻地蹭在敌无双的腿上。  
高潮来临的那一刻，敌无双重重地吻上烟幕的嘴唇，舌尖几乎要抵进他的最里面，深深地挺入将所有的交合液都射入他的次级油箱里。  
烟幕几乎陷入了下线的状态，脸上还挂着清洗液的痕迹。敌无双轻轻吻着他的嘴唇，温柔地抱着他，抚摸他的面甲。

【消红】  
“饶了我吧……”红警的后背撑在墙上，声音还没有蚊子的声音大。  
“已经这样了，还说不要吗？”消防车把手伸到红警的接口里，那里面又紧又热，简直让他舒服极了。  
被摸到湿淋淋的地方，红警不由得微微发出啜泣声，还保留有粉嫩颜色的接口，看起来就像处机一样羞涩的对消防车敞开着，看在消防车的眼里，觉得更性感。  
“啊……不要……”消防车抱起红警的双腿，对准自己的输出管，让红警狠狠地坠进自己的双腿之间。红警被这突然的冲击震到，他浑身颤抖，伏在消防车的肩甲上，接口被迫做着配合的动作。  
他的接收器边被迫听着消防车一句一句色情的话语，正在脸红，忽然感到备用接口那里伸进了东西。“不，消防车，我求你了，不要……”红警输出管的顶端开始流出透明的液体，消防车的手指就着润滑液不断地进出他的备用接口，红警不由得发出难耐的声音。  
“不要？”消防车故意放慢了速度。  
“不是……”红警把头雕埋进消防车胸前的车窗里。“不要……不要停……”  
红警长长地呻吟着，不满地扭动着机体，企图更紧地收缩备用接口，以挽留消防车的手指。  
消防车爱死了因受不了爱欲煎熬而柔弱如水的红警。  
他再也忍不住，低吼一声，加快了大力抽插的速度，同时用力咬住红警脖颈的线路。  
醍醐灌顶般强劲的甜美冲击直达火种，令红警循环急促，柔软的身驱好像被一波巨大的狂浪卷起似地泛满了异样的浮游感，有一种要被抛上空的错觉。  
“啊啊……消防车！”  
红警的机体开始因爲兴奋泛起粉红的颜色，全身的装甲也开始不受控制地颤抖了。他开始无法抑制地发出一声高过一声的欣喜的呻吟，机体也开始不自觉地大幅扭动起来。  
门外不远处，有走路的声音传来。  
在听到声音的同一瞬间，红警不由得发出由于清洗液和电解液而粘粘糊糊中拼命散热的奇怪声音。从来没有尝试过的巨大快感像暴风雨一样席卷了他。他的光学镜猛地变成亮白色，随后软软地瘫倒在消防车的身上，便迅速下线了。

【探幻】  
幻影分开双腿跪在探长的机体两侧，握住他的管子，在自己接口处轻轻摩擦。  
这个样子的幻影，真的非常非常的——秀色可餐。  
探长的CPU几乎要宕机了。  
幻影亲了亲探长，然后直起机体，然后对着探长的输出管坐了下去。  
“普神啊！”探长喃喃地说。  
因为重力的原因和刚才流出的润滑液，探长的输出管几乎毫不费力地就顶开了幻影的接口保护叶，他能感觉他的接口里有一种炙热的温度，金属内壁紧紧地包裹着他的管子，里面的东西在不停地吸引他继续。幻影轻轻地抬起上身，又缓缓地坐下，然后发出一声极为诱人的叫声。探长的输出管直接顶到了他的次级油箱垫片。他再也忍不住了。  
探长抱起幻影的腰身，扶着跨坐着的幻影吞吐移动。他上下舔弄摩擦着幻影胸甲边缘，啃咬着里面的金属褶皱。  
幻影也经不起欲火的摧残了，渴望的光学镜里氤氲着泪水，半眯着看着眼前的TF，痴迷的呻吟自齿缝间流泻出来，饥渴到极点的接口狂烈地扭动着，做着无声的邀请。  
“小探，快点……我想要你，给我……”幻影伏在探长的接收器旁，舔舐着那里的轮廓。  
探长的抽插更加迅速，他掐着幻影的腰身，用力挺了几下，忽然感受到幻影接口里传来的一阵痉挛般的感受，紧紧地吸住他的管子，大量的快感铺天盖地袭来，探长也同时过载了。

【霸福】  
一阵快感猛地从后面传来，让福特失神地扭动起自己的机体。霸王似乎很有耐心，他缓慢但大幅度地一下又一下在那片紧致中抽出刺进，使得福特感到一阵阵难忍的快感再次袭来。福特咬住下唇不让自己的发出呻吟声，清洗液流的他面甲上到处都是。他的机体随着霸王的输出管而起伏，霸王看见他硬憋着自己的声音，于是出手往他的输出管上按了一下，腰部再用力一挺。  
“啊啊……不要！不行……”福特终于忍不住叫出声音，备用接口阵阵收缩，霸王咬紧了牙根，抱着福特双腿的手臂绷紧了线路，再次加快速度。  
“啊啊……不要……不要……不要……啊……啊……”因为没有足够的润滑夜的帮助，福特的备用接口越发敏感，也越发无法忍耐。在霸王的输出管的撞击和摩擦下，传遍全身的快感让他拼命弓起身体。“啊……不……不行了……啊啊……”  
福特的输出管在一阵激烈的抖动后射出了大量的交合液，再一次喷在了霸王的腹甲上，后面紧紧的痉挛，夹住了霸王的管子，让他感到一阵快感，将交合液重重地射入福特的油箱内。

5 其他  
5-1 工具  
可以用的工具很多，比如专门的【哔】工具，或者普通的用品，比如感知器实验室里的试管XD

【录感消红】  
消防车把试管塞的更深入了一些，红警尖叫起来，然后他咬到了感知器的舌头，又用力抱住感知器的头雕，重重地啃咬着感知器的嘴唇。消防车的手抚上红警的输出管，那里刚刚经过了一场过载，但是在消防车熟练的技巧之下，小东西又渐渐开始抬头。红警不停地摇晃着自己的机体，他舔上了科学家的金属粘膜，逗弄着感知器的舌头，用牙齿轻咬着。  
【分析】试管这种东西，在实验室里随处可见，随手可取，而且形状也很适合【喂喂】

【威补】  
威震天放开补天士。小跑车从对方红色的光学镜里看到自己现在的样子，手脚大开被铐在桌子上，胸甲被卸了下来，他甚至都能看到桌子下面有一滩明晃晃的润滑液。威震天又拿起一个跳蛋，在小跑车的面甲上亲了亲。“第7个。”  
“啊啊不行啊……”  
威震天没理会小跑车，在保护叶上揉捏了几下，换来小跑车更多的扭腰。他用手指顶开接口，把嗡嗡作响的跳/蛋塞了进去。  
接口外面已经垂了一堆电线了。它们在一起互相跳跃，彼此碰撞，小跑车的接口里不停地往外涌出润滑液，滴滴答答地滴在地板上。  
“还不错不是吗？”威震天调着电流功率，确保小跑车的甬道把它们都吸的牢牢的。“完全没问题。”  
“不……不要！快把那些玩意儿从我那拿开！”补小受拼命晃动着自己的腰，发疯似的摇头。  
然而在威震天看来，这动作完全等同于邀请。  
“从你哪儿拿开？拿开什么？你不说，我怎么知道？”  
“从……从我的……”补小受羞红了面甲，不肯再张口。  
威震天默默地调大了电流功率。  
“啊啊啊啊……你个老炉渣！从我接口里把那些跳/蛋拿出来！”小跑车趁着自己还没完全丧失理智，用尽全力大吼。  
“作为领袖不能说话不算话。”  
“我……我可以接受惩罚，但是能不能换个方式……”小跑车决定曲线救国。  
威震天略一沉思。“可以。”  
他把束缚着补天士手脚的镣铐解开，但是手上的手铐并没有拿下来，而是在解开之后，把小跑车漂亮的胳膊扭到身后，然后，咔擦一声，再次铐上了。  
【分析】这里主要用了两个东西，手铐和跳/蛋。可以说它们能起到不同的作用，手铐增加被拆方的束缚感，让拆方掌握主动权；TD可以调动被拆方的反应和机体敏感度。

【霸福】  
他拧开了跳/蛋的开关，一下子将档次开到最大级，福特本来还想说什么，下体被灌的满满的甬道里，突然十个跳/蛋同时跳了起来，最深的，强烈旋转着刺激着能源镜；最浅的，被薄弱的保护叶挡住，只能徒劳的摩擦着接口内侧，因其巨大的体积而无法再出去。只有那个开关，像尾巴一样悬挂在接口的外边。   
“啊啊啊啊……啊！”悬吊到半空中的福特，哀号又无用地叫着，凄惨又颤抖地扭动着机体。大大分开的双腿下，一条“尾巴”不住的摇晃，而本已经在几次过载之后疲软下来的输出管，则在强烈的刺激下再次硬挺起来，洒出一些白色的液体。  
要在接收器里对所有的下属训话，如果被人听出来了，也实在是太难为情了。手下会怎么想？他们平日里高高在上的威严的典狱长，居然被人玩弄成这副模样，还发出恬不知耻的叫声……  
这种想法，让福特浑身不可抑制地颤抖起来，跳/蛋还在尽职尽责的跳着，福特的火种一瞬间被揪了起来，神经的敏锐使得接口处更加敏感，他甚至能清楚地感应到每一颗跳/蛋旋转的方向和角度。  
霸王伏在他的音频接收器旁边轻声地说：“那么，典狱长先生，开始你的工作吧。”  
不！不要！快住手！在那样想的一瞬间，福特猛地颤抖了一下，白色的交合液喷薄而出。  
【分析】同样还是TD，但和上面不同的是，霸王同学在这里还使用了羞耻play，尤其是对于像福特子这样平时看起来很禁欲很冷淡的TF来说，这种反常萌光想想就足以让他过载十八次。【为霸霸打call】

【霸福】  
回应他的只有房梁上垂下来的吊索的声音。  
霸王笑了笑。  
也许是冷笑，也许是狞笑，福特没想那么多，因为下一步他就发出了一声惊叫。  
“不要……不要……住手！”  
霸王把手指伸到了他备用接口里。吊着分开的双腿让手指有了更好的进入角度，自身的体重配合着下坠的力量，手指不断地向更深处进发。  
【分析】锁链的主要作用是束缚被拆方的手脚，不多说了。

【录漂感】  
录音机的声音在旁边响起：“漂移，小感是初拆，你还是放慢一点……”  
“初拆么？”漂移停了一下，“那不如我们来玩个小游戏？”  
“什么？”感知器猛然觉得不对劲，急忙睁开光学镜，可是还没看到光线，就又陷入了一片黑暗。丝质的触感蒙上来，于是光学镜前只剩一点点的黑影。  
“不行！”虽然没对接过，但是感知器也知道漂移接下来要干什么，他本能地反抗着蒙在自己光学镜上的东西，但是，随后他就发现，手也动不了了。  
录音机目瞪口呆地看着漂移利索地把感知器的双手铐在床头两侧像变魔术一般变出来的锁链上。“你什么时候准备的这个？”  
“这个你就别管了。”漂移接着把感知器的双腿也分开，铐好。“你难道不想狠狠地把你的青梅竹马压在下面，把他艹到哭都哭不出来吗？”  
【分析】工具为绒布和手铐。手铐不说了，绒布可以蒙住对方的光学镜，在漆黑的环境下，其他感官的感觉就会更加强烈。

【MOP】  
擎天柱听到了门被打开的声音。有人走了进来。  
脚步声再熟悉不过。声音也是。  
“这感觉怎么样？我的老对手。”是威震天。  
擎天柱的武器都被锁死了，连光学镜也被锁起，他现在什么也看不到，只能用音频接收器。手上的能量吊索使他连跟威震天的近身肉搏都不可能。但是，他也并没有打算去反抗什么，而是在CPU里高速运转。  
……  
威震天似乎凑的更近了点，擎天柱能感觉他就在自己的光学镜前。他忽然想，剥夺感官真是个恶趣味。  
……  
狂派的破坏大帝手指向下，轻轻划过擎天柱的火种舱，停留在腹甲下端，玩味地划着圈。他的声音离擎天柱的音频接收器很近，似乎紧贴着。擎天柱能感觉到他就在自己旁边，非常近的距离。声音恰到好处的渲染了一丝恶作剧的意味。  
“想不想试试？高高在上的博派指挥官。”  
【分析】锁死光学镜也可以达到同样的效果。但是实际上上面这篇文里威总不但没能拆到柱子反而还被柱子痛打一顿还炸了狂派基地【为柱子打call】

5-2 姿势  
姿势随意，怎么喜欢怎么来。比较多的是传教士式，正面拆，也有后入式也不错，或者摁在墙上，或者趴在充电床（桌子）上。

【闹惊】（其实我支持闹惊闹大法！）  
闹翻天把惊天雷翻了过来，让他趴在墙上，双手抵住墙壁，轻轻地在他音频接收器旁吹气。蓝色的小飞机一阵颤抖。  
闹翻天的一只手按住他的肩甲，另一只手在备用接口里忙碌，舌头也没停，正在一点一点舔舐着他的后颈，肩甲和背部。细细的亲吻，熟练灵活的技巧找寻着每一个敏感点，宛如蛇一般滑溜。舌头游走过的地方，留下一连串湿润的痕迹，蓝色的小飞机几乎要发狂。  
“不要了闹闹……”蓝色的小飞机声音里带着一丝颤音。“嗯……啊！”突然到了某一处，他激动难耐地叫出来。  
在背后留下湿润痕迹的闹翻天终于找到他的最爱，听见火伴的叫声后更是努力地在那敏感点上头打转，试图引出他更多的声音。  
“啊……啊……别，别这样……”惊天雷的话还没说完，闹翻天已经封住了他的嘴。两个小飞机激情地热吻着，谁都没有一点思考的时间。闹翻天细细地挑逗着他舌尖的金属味蕾，引发他机体内最深层的欲望，他的舌滑过他的口腔，用力地吮吸。直到听到身下的火伴的换气扇发出越来越急速的运转声时才恋恋不舍地将他放开，丝丝透明的线留在嘴角边，藕断丝连。  
“进来吧，快点进来闹闹……”惊天雷涨红了面甲。  
“既然你这么想要，那我就不客气了。”闹翻天掐住惊天雷已经提高的腰身，用他早已蓄势待发的输出管往火伴准备好的接口中冲进。  
“啊！……啊……”被突然进到体内的偌大火热搅动，闹翻天开始摇摆腰部，一进一出动得惊天雷拼命喊叫，接口都快被他弄散了。  
过一会儿，当惊天雷几乎就要过载的时候，闹翻天忽然在他音频接收器旁边小声地说：“我们以后可以在墙壁上装一个镜子，这样你就能看到你羞耻的模样了。”  
虽然只是一句话，但是惊天雷完全可以想象得到自己现在的样子，这小小刺激使得他再也无法忍受，带着剧烈的喘息到达过载的巅峰。  
【分析】只有一句话写到了后入式，写的不多。不过里面有闹闹的下流言语调/教（装个镜子让你看被我艹），可以看一下XD

【威补】  
补天士睁开光学镜，用余光看到炉渣的铁桶头居然在看自己，他不知道羞耻两个字怎么写吗？接吻怎么能睁着光学镜？太煞风景了！  
收到补小受的内线里传来的指责，威震天一边用手捏着他下巴继续接吻，一边给他在内线里回复：你要是不睁开光学镜，怎么会看到我睁着光学镜？  
补小受气结。于是他狠了狠心，咬住了威震天的舌头。  
“啊！”威震天抬起头，捂着嘴，那里渗出了一点能量液。  
小跑车挑衅地看着他，浑然不知道自己已经大祸临头。  
那句话怎么说来着？熊孩子作死，那就把他揍到哭。哦不是，把他拆到哭。  
“小跑车，你死定了。”威震天咬着牙说。  
“啊？什么？”补小受这才反应过来。  
但是威震天已经更迅速地掐住他的腰身，挺起输出管，直接就插了进去。  
小跑车差点被这一下直接给插过载了。他被迫趴在床上，手臂铐在背后，膝盖曲起，后挡板高高地翘着，接口正被威震天肆无忌惮地抽插着。淋漓的润滑液汩汩地向外流。  
他能感觉到威震天那根输出管在他的接口里逐渐变得粗大，火热，坚实，硬挺，更让他难堪的是，自己的接口居然在吸着那根管子。该死的！手臂依然被铐在背后，威震天抱着他的臀部，一下一下狠狠地插着他的接口，不得不说，后入式比前面带感多了，补小受甚至有点忘乎所以了。既然不能反抗，那就享受算了。  
“啪！”后挡板上忽然传来一阵痛感。威震天硕大的巴掌拍在他那里。  
“你干什么？”小跑车怒气冲冲地瞪着威震天，他的手在背后铐着，没法去揍骑在他机体上的家伙。  
“不听话的孩子就得挨打。”威震天说着，巴掌又啪啪地落在小跑车的后挡板上。  
“啊啊……”在接口和后挡板的双重夹击下，小跑车的声音逐渐变得绮丽魅惑。“不要……快点停……炉渣的铁桶头……”  
【分析】作为被拆方不要干坏事，不然被拆到哭哦~小跑车完全没意识到自己在作死啊！威总霸气，艹翻寻光号！这里是比较认真的后入式介绍。另外这里有一点对不听话的孩子打PP的情节，私心觉得很有意思XD

【威补2】  
“啊哈……唔……再，再深点儿……哦……”小舰长正跪趴在床上，头雕埋入枕内，嘴里不断地发出腻人的呻吟声。他双手紧抓着两侧的床单，卸去装甲而裸露的机体因为阵阵的快感而微微颤抖。他的身后，银灰色的联合舰长正在把他的输出管深深地埋入小跑车的备用接口中激烈的抽插着，一手抱着小跑车性感流线的后挡板，同时另一手握着他的输出管不断揉搓。   
“刚才喊着不要不要的是谁啊？嗯？”相比较小跑车已近乎失态的表情，联合舰长并没有完全陷入情欲中，而是享受着征服的乐趣。他抚着小跑车漂亮的线条，忽然又一个挺身，几乎顶穿他的能源镜。   
……  
联合舰长觉得自己不能再忍了。他将小跑车推倒在桌子上，金黄色的头雕几乎要撞到镜子前。小跑车跪在桌面，后挡板高高地翘起，膝盖撑着自己的机体，正在难耐地晃动着接口。  
威震天挺起自己的管子，重重地刺进小跑车的两腿间。  
“呜呜……啊……！！”小跑车大声地叫起来，他摆动着自己的机体，背后没有任何装甲的线路摩擦着威震天的胸甲。威震天捏着小跑车的下巴用力按住，啃咬着他的脖颈。他快速地抽动起来，每次都插到了最深的地方，房间里充斥着湿润的淫糜声音。  
【分析】发现威总很喜欢用后入式啊！这个的确蛮符合他的个性的（笑）后入式可以让拆方有种掌控所有的感觉，也可以给被拆方更多的压制感和无助感。

5-3 自己动  
自己动手，丰衣足食嘛（邪恶地大笑）主要是让被拆方在极度渴求而拆方又不肯继续的情况下，自己去抚慰自己，效果简直棒极了！这里也不分析了哈……

【威补】  
威震天将小跑车抱到镜子前的桌子上，让他对着镜子里的自己。他从背后挑起他的下巴，将他的头雕抬起，看着光学镜里一片氤氲，双唇微张的小舰长，邪笑道：“想要？”  
小舰长咬住嘴唇不说话。  
威震天也没说话，他只是伸手轻轻拨了一下小舰长的输出管。一阵电流一般的感觉刹时传遍全身，小跑车差点从桌子上栽下来。   
“自己来满足它吧，我的小舰长。”威震天从背后抱着小跑车，另一只手握住小跑车的手，指引着他抚上自己的输出管去自慰。   
“不……不要……”小跑车的冷凝液渗出额头，又在高温的面甲上迅速蒸发。  
威震天舔舐着他的接收器：“真的不要？”  
小跑车的清洗液顺着面甲流了下来。镜子中的自己，双腿大大地叉向两侧，露出接口处柔软的保护叶和刚才已经饱受折磨的金属瓣膜，还有些稚嫩的输出管乖巧地立在那里，似乎是在等待着被抚摸。  
看着看着，小跑车像受到诱惑似的主动探向了那里，双手将自己的双腿撑得更开。虽然机体滚烫得很难受，但他仍成功地握住了自己的输出管，另一只手的手指撑开保护叶，开始进进出出地抚慰自己。  
镜子中的TF看起来秀色可餐，引人犯罪。  
小跑车一边上下抽动自己的手指，一边看着镜子。如此刺激的事使得他什么都不去想，也来不及想。他向后仰躺着，靠在威震天的怀里。他能感觉到后面的机体也在不断升温，一声声越来越大的呻吟从他的发声器里溢出，他不受控制地颤抖起来。

【消红】  
消防车抬起头，打开自己的面板，露出早已挺立的输出管。“快来，宝贝，它都等不及你了……”  
红警含着清洗液的光镜露出羞耻的表情，他懦弱地眨着光镜，用纤细的手指握住消防车已经肿胀的管子，慢慢地含住，舔了上去。消防车主动地前后温柔地移动身体，抚着红警的头雕，发出满足的叹息。红警的光镜变得朦胧起来，漂亮的机体因过度地兴奋，头灯不停地闪着。  
红警的舌头软软地扫过管身的突起，在最顶端的出口处停留了下来。他舔舐着顶端下方的环状沟，舌尖描绘着粗大的形状。电解液从他的嘴里流了下来，弄得消防车的输出管粘腻腻的。  
消防车感受到极大的陶醉感，觉得全身酥麻，勉强用尽全力才能站稳。他忘情地哼了几声，忽然将身体向后退，然后把红警的机体拉起来，迅速地扯掉他的对接面板。

【探幻】  
哦对，继续。仔细回忆了一下横炮给他的小片片，接下来该找接口了。这个部位每个TF都有，探长一点也不陌生，他循着机体线路找到幻影的接口，先在大腿内侧试探性地抚摸那些金属线路。幻影发出一声难耐的喘息，探长得到了鼓励，继续在那里摩挲。幻影捧着探长的面甲说：“小探，别在那玩了，快点，快点进来……”  
“进哪里？”话刚一出口探长就后悔了，还能进哪儿？幻影都已经如此邀请了，自己还问？他后悔于自己的口不择言，CPU一分神，一不小心，手指直挺挺地戳进了幻影的接口里。  
“啊！”幻影发出一声短促而尖锐的叫声。  
“啊啊抱歉啊啊……”探长急忙把自己的手指往外抽。  
可是幻影摁住了他的手：“别，小探，别出来，我这里……喜欢它……”  
幻影的面甲红透了。  
探长的面甲也红透了。  
他的手指就那么僵在幻影的接口里，一动也不敢动。  
幻影实在忍耐不住了，挺起自己的臀部，于是探长的手指被动地进到了更深的地方，他能感觉到这里有一股热流在包裹着自己的手指，他甚至能清楚地摸到甬道里那些突起的节点。有润滑油开始从幻影的接口里向外汩汩地流。  
“快点，小探，进来！”幻影的声音忽然变得急促。  
“我……”探长抽出了手指，却有点犹豫。  
幻影一手抚上他的输出管，探长低头才惊讶地发现，那里早已充能完毕，等待号令了。（探长：输出管你这不要面甲的小东西！）  
幻影一把推倒了探长，自己握住探长的输出管，对准自己接口的位置，慢慢地坐了下去。  
“啊……！！”虽然是慢慢地坐，可是由于自身的体重和刚才已经不断流出的润滑液的作用，已经变得很MAX的输出管直接就顶到了他的甬道最里端。幻影双腿分开跪在探长两侧的地上，一手扶地，一手抓着探长的肩甲，让自己的接口缓慢地吞吐探长的机体。

5-4 言语调戏  
这个就仁者见仁智者见智了哈……

5-5 叠加式的描写手法  
这是我超喜欢的一种描写手法，不光可以用在拆上，其他的也可以用。

【MOP】  
擎天柱曲起膝盖重重地顶在威震天的腹甲上，换来后者一声闷哼，但是后者不但迅速把机体压的离他的机体更近到几乎是腹甲贴着腹甲的地步，而且压制着他双手的手也更有力了。“我说了，你不占上风的，柱子。”  
擎天柱眯起光学镜。“你叫我什么？”  
威震天沉默。在这个姿势下，机体的某个部位某个器官，他有点不太能控制的了了。  
“威震天，从我身上滚开。”  
=====================================  
“威震天，从我身上滚开。”蓝红色涂装的TF挣扎了几下，没挣开身上的爪子。  
“柱子，才几点，再睡会儿吧。”银白色的机体翻了个身，继续抱着怀里的TF。  
“我今天要去外地开会。通天晓已经在楼下等着了。”  
“你要跟通天晓一起去？”  
“是的。”  
“╮(╯﹏╰）╭”  
“你这是什么表情？”  
“我能带着六面兽一起去吗？”  
“你几岁了威震天？你翘班还要带六面兽逃课？”  
“不行啊，你跟通天晓一起去就是羊入虎口啊……”  
“威震天，那是我弟弟！”  
“那也不行，我得赶紧给六子打电话去！”  
“滚！”  
【分析】通过叠加式写法，切换内战时期和停战之后两个时间点，表现了威总不要面甲的功夫与日俱增（哈哈）

6 推荐几个我经常在写拆的时候听的音乐。  
首当其冲的必须是《Lollipop Luxury》！简直是写拆必备！歌词尤其合适！  
还有《Under the darkness》，经典的调/教游戏啊！我上大学的时候就通关了所有角色被我艹个遍这种事我会说吗？  
马钻的《Oh no》也不错，私心觉得适合霸王和威总这种强壮型的。  
日系的一些歌，如《Glide》《Elect》《Step》《Trust Me》《Wave》，都是不错的，适合小情侣之间的小游戏。  
最近觉得变形金刚主题曲也蛮适合的（大笑）……

7总结  
没啥，大胆地写吧！勇敢地产粮吧！  
我爱你们！


End file.
